<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another head aches, another heart breaks by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398956">another head aches, another heart breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, could be read as platonic if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is where he always is: up high, safe from the people who never look up. Natasha is not people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another head aches, another heart breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>Avengers: Age of Ultron? I don't know her. Also, Nat still carries around guilt from her time before SHIELD, but I think she underestimates the control the Red Room and the KGB exerted over her.<p>Title is from "All These Things That I've Done" by The Killers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint is where he always is: up high, safe from the people who never look up. Natasha is not people. She forgoes her habitual silent tread as she approaches, ensuring his hearing aids pick up her footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint’s arms are wrapped around his knees, his shoulders hunched, taut with misery. Natasha reaches out and strokes the soft fuzz of hair at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can they even look at me after what I've done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>you've </span>
  </em>
  <span>done?" Natasha resists the urge to laugh. "Clint, Loki was controlling you. I did what I did all on my own."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>